Equipment (Farming Simulator 17)
Tractors Tractors are capable of towing and operating nearly any type of equipment. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Front Loaders Front Loaders are converted into . They can lift and arrange cargo, but are also still Tractors for all intents and purposes. * * Front Loader Tools * * * * * * * * * Front Loader / Hybrids * Trucks Trucks are large, fast, powerful vehicles. They are used to quickly tow heavy cargo and machinery from one place to another. * Lizard SX 210 Twinstar * Tatra Phoenix 6x6 Agro-Truck * MAN TGS 18.480 * Lizard TX 415 Barrelcore Harvesters Harvesters are vehicles that are capable of harvesting crops. These are specialized machines that perform functions that an ordinary Tractor cannot. * Sampo Rosenlew Comia C6 * Case IH 1660 Axial-Flow * New Holland TC5.90 * Massey Ferguson MF Activa 7347 S * Rostselmash ACROS 595 Plus * Case IH Axial-Flow 7130 * Rostselmash TORUM 760 * Case IH Axial-Flow 9230 * Massey Ferguson MF Delta 9380 * New Holland CR10.90 Headers Headers are the implements used by Harvesters to harvest crops. Each Header has different harvesting and working capabilities. * Capello Quasar F4 * Case IH 1030 14FT * Sampo Rosenlew C6 14FT * New Holland 980CF 6R * New Holland Varifeed 18FT * Rostselmash Argus 870 * Capello Helianthus 5700 * Capello Diamant HS8 * Rostselmash Power Stream 700 * Massey Ferguson FreeFlow 25FT * Capello Diamant HS12 * Case IH 3412 12R * Rostselmash Power Stream 900 * New Holland 980CF 12R * Case IH 3020 35FT * Massey Ferguson PowerFlow 35FT * Capello Quasar HS 16 * Capello Helianthus 12000 * Massey Ferguson DynaFlex 40FT * New Holland Varifeed 41FT * Case IH 3162 Draper 45FT * New Holland SuperFlex Draper 45FT Forage Harvesters Forage Harvesters are used to process crops into non-crop materials, like or . * Pöttinger MEX 5 * Rostselmash RSM 1403 * Krone BiG X 580 * New Holland FR850 Forage Harvester Headers These are headers used by . Each type of Forage Header performs a completely different action on your crops. * * * * * * * * * * * * Potato Harvesting Potato Harvesting is a two stage process. First the tops are removed with a . Next, a specifically designed for potatoes is used. perform both of these operations in one pass. * Grimme KS 75-4 * Grimme SE 260 * Grimme Tectron 415 Beet Harvesting Beet Harvesting is a two stage process, similar to Potato Harvesting. First the tops are removed with a . Next, a specifically designed for beets is used. perform both of these operations in one pass. * * * * * Tippers Tippers are designed to transport crops and unload them quickly by tipping or tilting. Tippers are always loaded and pulled by other equipment. * Metaltech DB 8 * Brantner E 8041 * Farmtech TDK 1600 * Kröger Agroliner HKD 302 * Kröger Agroliner TKD 302 * Joskin Trans-Space 8000 * Krampe Bandit 750 * Kröger Agroliner TAW 30 * Joskin Drakkar 8600 * Fliegl ASS 298 * Krone TX 560 D * Krampe Bandit SB 30/60 Auger Wagons Auger Wagons can load crops from one vehicle and unload them into another. * Metaltech PP 20 * Bergmann GTW 430 Plows Plows can be used to prepare a field for planting or sowing crops. However they are usually used only for creating new fields, expanding existing fields, or joining two fields together. Fields must be plowed if changing crops between those which use different types of seeders. * Salford 4204 * Kuhn Varimaster 153 * Amazone Cayron 200 * Lemken Titan 11 * Salford 8312 Cultivators Cultivators are used after harvesting to prepare a field for planting or sowing crops. * Kverneland Qualidisc Farmer 3000 * Kuhn Kultimer L 300 * Horsch Terrano 4 FX * Horsch Terrano 5 FM * Amazone Catros 6002-2 * Vogel & Noot Terra Disc 600 * Vaderstad Carrier XL 825 * Horsch Tiger 10 LT * Lemken Gigant 10 * Köckerling Allrounder Sowing Machines Sowing Machines are used to seed cultivated fields. * Kverneland Accord DL * Amazone ED 3000-C * Great Plains 3P1006NT * Grimme GL 420 * Kverneland Optima V * Väderstad Rapid A 600S * Grimme GL 860 Compacta * Väderstad Tempo F8 * Horsch Pronto 9 DC * Horsch Maestro 12 SW * Lemken Solitair 12 * Amazone Condor 15001 Sprayers Sprayers spread liquid Fertilizer. These machines are topped up from the fertilizer dispenser in the farm square or at the Garden Center. * Amazone FT 1001 * Amazone UF 1801 * Caruelle-Nicolas Stilla 460 * New Holland SP.400F Fertilizer Spreaders Fertilizer Spreaders spread pelletized Fertilizer. Like sprayers, these machines are topped up from the fertilizer dispenser in the farm square or at the Garden Center. * Kverneland Exacta EL 700 * Bredal F2WS 4000 * Bredal K165 Manure Spreaders Manure Spreaders use solid Manure produced by Cows to fertilize a field. * Farmtech Superfex 800 * Joskin Tornado 3 * Strautmann PS 3401 Slurry Tanks Slurry Tanks use liquid Manure produced by Cows to fertilize a field. * Garant Kotte VE 8000 * Joskin Modulo 2 * Zunhammer Gulle-Technik SKE 18.5 PUD * Zunhammer Gulle-Technik ZuniDisc * Veenhuis Premium Integral II * Kotte FRC * Kotte TSA 30000 Weeders Weeders pull weeds out between small grown crops, improving the field's state. * Einböck Aerostar-Rotation 1200 * Einböck Pneumaticstar 900 Mowers Mowers cut Grass and leave it on the ground. * Pöttinger Novacat 302 ED * New Holland Discbine 313 * Pöttinger Novacat 301 ED * Pöttinger Novacat X8 ED * Lely Splendimo 320 FC * Lely Splendimo 900 MC Tedders Tedders instantly turn cut Grass to . * * * Windrowers Windrowers form Grass, Hay, or Straw into a single line for easier baling or loading. * Pöttinger TOP 462 * Kuhn GA 9531 * Lely Hibiscus 1515 CD Profi Loading Wagons Loading Wagons pick up cut Grass, Hay, or Straw. * Pöttinger Euroboss 330 T * Bergmann REPEX 34S * Lely Tigo XR 75 D * Strautmann Tera-Vitesse CFS 5201 DO Baling Technologies Balers pick up Hay or Straw to create Bales. Other machines collect Bales, and still others convert them to Silage. * New Holland Roll-Belt 150 * New Holland Big Baler 1290 * Fliegl DPW 180 * Arcusin ForStack 8.12 * Ursus T-127 * Arcusin FSX 63.72 * Ursus Z-586 Chainsaws Handheld tools for cutting down Trees. * * * * Forestry Equipment Forestry involves Trees, i.e. cutting, transporting and re-planting them. The crops harvested from this activity are Logs and Wood Chips. * * * * * * * * * * * Wheel Loaders Wheel Loaders are used to stack and load various goods. They are the most powerful loading vehicles available, and can carry huge quantities of material. * * Wheel Loader Tools * * * * Telehandlers Telehandlers are used to stack and load various goods. They have smaller carrying capabilities and less power than Wheel Loaders, but are smaller and more maneuverable. * * * Telehandler Tools * * * * * * Skid Steer Loaders Skid Steer Loaders are used to stack and load various goods. They are smaller and more maneuverable than other Loaders, but have the least power and load capacity when compared to those vehicles. * * Skid Steer Loader Tools * * * * * * * * * Animals Equipment used to transport, feed, and provide Water to animals. * * * * * * Levelers Levelers are used to move Chaff and Silage and level heaps in bunker silos. * * Miscellaneous Equipment that cannot be classified under any of the other categories; respectively, a Grass roller and a mobile Fuel tank. * Lizard R 5000 * Thunder Creek FST 990 Dollys The Dolly is used to connect a Fifth Wheel Semi Trailer to a Tractor with a Ball Hitch. * Fliegl Dolly EA Low Loaders These trailers can be used by Trucks to transport vehicles. They can also attach to a Dolly. * Fliegl Low Loader * Goldhofer STZ-VP 3 Header Trailers Header Trailers can transport Headers safely on the road. * Krone Trailer * TAM Leguan 24 * TAM Leguan Quattro 40 * Holmer Exxact Transport HR 9 Cars Small vehicles used to travel swiftly. They can carry Pallets as well. * Lizard Pickup Rodeo * Lizard Pickup TT Weights Used to counter balance the weight of attached tools. Can also be used to connect a tool to a 3-Point tractor hitch. * Lizard 550 * AGCO 650 * Suer SB 700 * Suer SB 1000 * AGCO 1100 * AGCO 1500 * Suer SB 1600 * AGCO 2300 * Suer SM 2400 Pallets Portable units that contain useful materials. They can be transported by a Loader and carried by a Car, or an appropriate Trailer. * Lizard Seed BigBag * Lizard Solid Fertilizer BigBag * Lizard Liquid Fertilizer Tank * Lizard Pig Food BigBag * Lizard Pallet Saplings * Lizard Poplar Saplings Pallet Belt Systems Conveyor belts are an alternative way to load Trailers. * Lizard S-710 * Grimme RH 24-60 * Grimme TC 80-16 * Grimme SL 80-22 Quantum Placeables Objects and buildings. Some provide income at varying amounts; others store materials, and still others are merely for decorative purposes. Trees round out this category. * Kärcher HDS9/18-4 M * Lizard Water Tower * Lizard Vehicle Workshop * Heizomat Heating Plant * Jenz HE 700 StA * Lizard Small Silo Extension * Lizard Large Silo Extension * Lizard Hay Loft * Lizard Small Vehicle Shelter * Lizard Small Storage Shelter * Lizard Large Storage Shelter * Lizard Vehicle Shelter * Lizard Large Vehicle Shelter * Lizard Beehouse * Lizard Greenhouse (tomatoes) * Lizard Greenhouse (lettuce) * Lizard Solar Collector * Lizard Wind Energy Converter * Lizard Round Picnic Shelter * Lizard Rectangular Picnic Shelter * Lizard Small Shack * Lizard Elevated Shack * Lizard Shed * Lizard Utility Building * Birch * Maple * Oak Category:Farming Simulator 17